In what world are we?
by RubyLilies
Summary: Alright, this is all very strange, for one thing, though impossible, I am somehow in the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! A few others and I of my school are in a way trapped here, although Andy seems to think she is heaven. I guess I should start from the beginning to make sense... My first fan fic please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to everyone who has clicked to this, I hope that you enjoy what I have written, thank you._

* * *

Alright, this is all very strange, for one thing, though impossible, I am somehow in the lair of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! A few others and I of my school are in a way trapped here, although Andy seems to think she is heaven. I guess I should start from the beginning to make sense...

* * *

My name is Ruby Cortes, I was born in California, a few hours north of San Francisco, I'm Mexican-American with a light brown completion, brown eyes, mid-length black hair often in a French braid, and about 5'5". I usually wear jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a magenta short sleeve hoodie. I'm about 19, but for some reason I look 15 or 16 because of my height and what my friends say that I have a 'kid face'. You know, kind of big eyes, slightly chubby cheeks, small nose, and, as another odd factor to them, that I have a shy demeanor.

So what if I don't speak as much as I like, I just like to kept to myself and not bother anyone, also I have this odd way of starting a conversation by asking questions that are very random. For instance, instead of a 'hello, my name is Ruby, blah blah blah', I would go 'hello, name is Ruby, do you like lizards?' ...-.-' Yeaaaah, odd way to start I know, but hey, it's who I am. Anyway, it all started as a basic study group meeting with a few of my closest friends, however, this was the first time that I got them all together at the same place and at the same time. There was only Andrea, Frederica, and Ren, who were all practically strangers to each other.

Andrea, or Andy as she prefers, is one of my oldest friends. She's a bit of a tomboy, but oddly enough still a girly-girl, if that makes any sense. She usually wears a purple tang top under her favorite yellow orange plaid shirt with a pair of worn out faded jeans and red headband. She has long wavy blond hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She is 5'6", 18 years old, good with any sport with a broad, and you wouldn't have guess what an amazing dancer she is. She is basically a true California girl. But she needs help with her general education classes that she's taking in college, which is hard because she is struggling with a family problem that she doesn't want to discus with me.

Frederica, who likes to be called Freddie, is very much a tomboy, pixie cut black hair with red bangs that fell halfway over one of her dark brown eyes, 5'9", 19 years old, also a Mexican-american only slightly darker in both skin and personality and very defensive of her friends and family. She learned gymnastics at a young age, because her parents hoped that she would have a go for the gold, in fact she did win a few metals in minor competitions, but she grew an interest in fighting and asked if she can learn martial arts. She got classes in karate, judo, and a few styles of Kung Fu, however she does have a temper that caused her to lash out whenever someone made fun of her, especially in her last year of high school when she decided to have her pixie haircut. She got into so many fights that it affected her chances to get a scholarship, so she had to settle for our college. So far that how much info I think she can share with me, but I'm patient. She usually wears a large dark grey hoodie with dark blue jeans, but underneath that she always has a tight sport shirt and black leggings that fitted her curvy body. I think it's out of habit from her training.

Ren is actually a foreign exchange student from Japan hoping to improve her English. I have known her for about a year and have been told that she is linguistics major. We met in English class when we were partnered up for an assignment. She already knows Italian, French, Greek, Spanish, heck even Latin, but she still has trouble with English. She said that she wants to move here and be a 'teacher of multiple languages'. Her words, not mine. She's also 5'5" and 19 years old, long straight black hair, dark blue eyes that almost look black. She usually wears a white long sleeve shirt with a black blue tux vest, black slacks and several blue bracelets on both wrists.

* * *

It was odd getting them all together. We all met up at my house after 4 and sat at the kitchen table. Ren pulled out an English book, Freddie got out an advanced geometry book and a few pieces of paper and Andy unloaded a heavy binder that had rumpled pieces of paper on the edges. Introductions were made and we sat in silence doing our work. I was already done with my general work, but I had to do a concept piece for my art class, as I'm hoping to be an artist one day. After almost an hour and a half of working, Andy stretch and yawned,

"Well, that's enough work for me, how's about some TV?" she said, got up from the table and went to the living room. Freddie and Ren looked up and stared at Andy, Freddie looked confused while Ren looked surprised.

"But, I have not completed my work," Ren said and looked over at the page Andy was working on, "and it do not look so that you have completed neither," it was the first time that she spoke all evening, I looked up and noticed the time,

"I think it's a good time as any to take a break," I suggested closing my sketch book and went to the kitchen, "who wants ice tea?" I asked getting the a few glasses out.

"Sure," Freddie mumbled placing her work sheet in the book page and closing it,

"I like would too some," Ren said, I blinked and was about to correct her grammar when a small squeak came from the living room,

"Ruby you didn't tell me that you had this," Andy came around the corner holding out a DVD box,

"What are you excited about?" Freddie getting up from the table to the small group,

"She has the TMNT movie: Turtles Forever," Andy squealed again and hugged the box to her chest. I knew that she was a big TMNT fan and would understand her excitement because I'm also a fan of the show I have seen the episodes on the web, but...

"Andy, I don't own a copy of that movie," I said holding out a hand to inspect the box, it looked like the movie cover, the '03 turtles jumping out weapons in hand with the title above them, I turned the box over and saw the '80 turtles gathered around in the right hand side with the short summery of the movie in the left hand side. I continued, "For one thing, we don't keep the boxes anymore," Andy snatched the box back,

"Well, I say we watch it," she opened the box and went back to the living room, I sighed and went to follow her. She already placed the DVD in the Blu-ray player and turned on the TV,

"Come on, nothing bad is going to happen," she said as the menu can up and she pushed play. Oh, how those words of irony come up when you least expect them to be, I sighed again a looked at my other friends,

"You don't mind watching a cartoon, do you?" I asked hoping they would, even though there was a tiny voice in the back of my head to not do, but it faded away when Freddie gave a small smile,

"Sure, I used to watch them when I was a kid, where do you think I got the idea of learning how to fight," she said going to the couch, Ren came to me and asked

"TMNT? As ninja turtles?" I nodded and she smiled, "I have seen the '80s vision and they very funny," she said with a giggle,

"Well Reni, you're in for a treat, not only do you see the greatest versions of the turtles, but you get to see them meet and join forces to fight off their most hated enemy, they even got some of original voice actors to be the themselves again, oh don't get me started on-hm" Freddie clamped a hand on Andy's mouth,

"Stop or you're going to ruin it for us," she said looking kind of scary with her narrow eye and her have hidden eye, Andy's eyes widen and nodded, Freddie removed her hand and sat down on a far corner of the couch. I sat next to her so that my other friends wouldn't be afraid of the couch. Ren sat on my other side and Andy sat on the other corner, I find it odd that all my friends were strangers but they all like TMNT, at least we all have something in common.

* * *

As the movie was ending with the turtles saying good bye to one another, I got up and went to pack up my stuff. I checked the clock and saw that it was almost seven,

"Girls, why don't we call it a night," I asked gathering my books into my backpack, a whine came from Andy, Freddie got up followed by Ren and went to their bags,

"Awww, do you have to? The movie's not even over," Andy whined. It was sort of true, but I had to be responsible and tell her times up, besides they all came by bus and I was their ride home. I looked at her sternly and she sighed, "Alright, I get it." she got up, stretched a bit and got the remote to turn off the TV.

That was when all hell went loose.

As Andy pressed the button to turn off everything, the '03 turtles pressed whatever button to send them back to their proper dimension. A bright flash went over them, but instead of fading away and the comic turtles have their say, the flash got bigger,

"Ah, girls?" Andy said worriedly, "what's going on?" I looked at the TV, my eyes widen as it looked to be morphing into odd shapes. I barley realized that I was walking towards it with my backpack on when Freddie grabbed my arm. I turned to look at her to ask what's wrong when my pack touched the morphing TV. It stopped moving and started to make a strange moaning sound, that turned in to a whirling sound that made me think of the ocean for some reason. Then out of nowhere the wind started to pick up, which was strange because I didn't open any windows. I felt myself being pulled, not by Freddie but by the TV. I tried to get away from it but it was already too late, it caught the end of my braid and the harder I pulled, the more it pulled back. I tried to press a hand on the glass for support but it went through!

The first thing in my head when I ever come in contact with something that is unusual or something new would be sayings like 'cool, how they do that' or 'what an odd thing,' but when this happened, the first thing that came in my mind was 'I wonder if this is what Alice felt while going through the looking glass,'. The second thing that I thought was 'oh hell, what's going on here?'. Like I said before, I'm an odd person.

Anyways, as my arm went through the TV, I lost my balance and fell forward. I felt a tug on my sweater and guess that someone was pulling me back. I closed my eyes and felt something else was pulling me through the portal. Yeah, I'm calling it a portal, because what else could it have been. With the feeling of being the rope that was used in tug-a-war, I tried to feel for any form of substance to help me push back out. Nothing was there, and I felt that the portal was winning, then with a gut wrenching moan the portal pulled its hardest and I was falling. Someone was still holding my sweater and it felt that whoever it was not alone because I heard of my friends scream. Freddie was cursing, Ren was saying something in French, or maybe Italian, and Andy was just belting her loudest. I opened my eyes to see nothing but white spiral with neon green lines coming up in random times. The screams and roaring of the portal were all that I could hear, then I heard nothing as I saw the white spiral opened up to some sort of ground.

I heard from somewhere that if you are relaxed when falling, you would be less hurt because your muscles would turn into something like cushions to ease the fall, instead of tensing up and getting yourself a broken arm or killed. But it's kind of hard to relax when you have NO IDEA ON HOW YOU WERE FALLING IN THE FIRST PLACE! Yet I was able to somehow release tension on my body and waited for impact.

Wham!

My knees and palms were scraped, my head hurt but I seemed to be OK,

Wham!

Something or someone fell on top of me,

Wham! Wham!

Make that three. I felt myself going numb, thinking to myself 'no, not save,' I tried to get up but having about 400 odd pounds of human on my back, I wasn't able to move. The last thing on my mind before I passed out was 'this is probably how Alice felt when she when down the rabbit hole.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, I'd like to take the time to say thank you for the one reviewer that has favorite and followed my story, so thank you __**Kashagal and Natures Ruler, **__and I realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer so, _

_**I don't own TMNT**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

I felt like I was lying on soft cushions, at first I thought I must have fell asleep on the couch but that didn't seem right. I heard several voices going around my mind, they sounded distant and confusing, but familiar. As I started to wake up, the voices seemed to fade away. I didn't open my eyes right away, trying to figure out my surroundings using my other senses. It was musty, slightly cool, and there was an odd odor in the air,

"Meow?" the sound made me open my eyes, green eyes looked back at me and said again, "meow," I slowly got up, not taking my eyes off the ginger cat that was in front of me. As I sat up straight, it came closer to me and went on my lap. It looked as thought if it waiting for something, I didn't really think much of it but I lifted my hand and scratched it behind its ears. It purred in content and leaned forward to try to get scratched on its back. I smiled, I never really had a pet, except for a few gold fish but what fun were they?

As the cat lied on my lap, I started to look around. Right in front of me was a huge TV, next to me was my pack, then I heard a soft moan. Grabbing the cat, I walked around the couch to see Andy lying beside it covered in blankets. I nudged her head with the side of my foot, she moan again and hugged a bundle of blankets closer to her,

"Andy?" I whispered, she didn't move, "Andy?" I said a little louder, she still didn't move. I stood there, thinking of a away to wake her up, the cat squirmed a bit in my arms, I placed him down and he walked up to her. Then I got an idea, with a grin, I placed the cat on her chest,

"Andy whatever you do don't move!" I said in a harsh whisper, I saw her tense, "there's something on your chest," she didn't open her eyes, which was strange because she usually would be screaming by now. Faster than I could blink, she grabbed a blanket and trapped the cat. I panicked because I didn't want the little guy to get hurt.

"Andy! Stop it, you're hurting Klunk!" I grabbed the bundle away from her and release the shaken feline.

"Ka-Ka-Klunk?" she stammered, she looked at the cat who gave a small hiss. He jumped out of my arms and turned the corner,

"But you said that there was a thing on me," she said, I gave her a guilty smile,

"I thought it would wake up faster since you are a heavy sleeper." I said, she shook her head,

"Ruby, you are so weird," she smiled, "but I love you that way," she hugged me and I patted her head. I'm not that used to receiving physical contact, apart from my family, but I'm getting there. Andy let go and looked around as though seeing the place for the first time. "Where are we? Because if we are where I think we are, then we are where I've been hoping to be for a long time."

She always says things like that and I'm glad, it makes life interesting, right? Anyway, I also looked around to see curved walls and arches. Across the living room there was a screen as big as the TV, with a table that had hundreds of buttons.

Clang!

I turned my head to see what the noise was and saw that it came from one of the rooms. I looked at Andy and we both nodded, she followed behind me and we went to the noise. Someone was cursing in what seemed to be Japanese.

"Hello?" I asked and as I turned the corner, I saw Ren gathering up pots,

"I so sorry!" she said as she got up and bowed deeply, however in the process, she dropped the pots again. We winced when the pots clanged again,

"Ren, what are you doing?" I asked, going to her to help gather the pots,

"I was hoping to make Onigiri for snake," she said going after the lids, "but as I look for pot to boil rice, I see something orange and flies in and out of kitchen," I blinked, I always have to guess what she was saying, but I don't mind. It's sort of like a puzzle every day to figure out what she is trying to talk about, that's what kind of drew us together as friends, I would correct her and she would laugh and copy,

"What snake? I don't think the guys own a snake," Andy asked, scratching her temple, I forgot that they only met today, or was it yesterday?

"I think that Ren is trying to say that she wanted to make a snack, Onigiri is a Japanese rice ball, and I think the orange thing was Klunk running away from us and leaving. He never since Ren before, so he was probably frighten." I told her, then I looked at Ren, "is that right?" she nodded

"Ah, you're wake," a familiar, slightly Asian accent said, we all turned around. Right there in front of me was the legend himself, Master Splinter!

Andy screamed! Not a scared scream, but one of those fan-girl scream like that you'd see in a concert.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL! HE'S REAL! I KNEW IT! WE ARE IN THE GUY'S HOME!" she squealed in delight, at times like this I wonder if I really am the strange one, but I had to do something because Splinter was looking like he was going to attack her, so as much as I hate doing this to her, I had to. I pulled her aside by twisting her ear, "Ouch!" she said then I stepped in front of her,

"I am so sorry, uh, Master Splinter, she was just expressing herself," I said in what I hope to be a reassuring tone, Splinter's ear twitched, I think that he was surprised to hear his name from someone he never met, "I know that we have not met before but we know who you are and your sons," ear twitched, "in a way that, as unbelievable as it seems, on TV," I took a deep breath, "as a cartoon," he blinked, I hoped that was a good thing because I know that if he can take down a ten feet tall four armed, lizard tailed, yellow breaded, grey-blue man thing at the battle nexus, then he could takes us all down with the flick of a wrist if he wanted to, at least I think might.

"Prove that it is so," he said as he looked to be relaxed, but it hard to be sure with him. I looked at Andy and Ren and told them in a look to be quiet, they nodded, and I took a deep breath,

"I know of how you came to be as you are. Several years ago, you were just a pet rat of a great martial artist named Hamato Yoshi, who was a protector of an alien race called the utroms. But he was killed when their enemy found him and tried to get information to find them. He was called the Shredder and he was an utrom himself, in fact that he was sort of the reason that you exist because if he didn't tamper with the ship that was keep him prisoner to crash into earth, then the good utroms would have not attempted to make machine to send them back to their home world.

"The machine let out ooze that was on its way to be discarded, but as the truck where the canisters were going to where ever it needed to be, an old man tried to cross the street. A boy with four baby turtles in a glass bowl were in range of when another older boy rescued the old man but he bumped the first boy, which caused him to drop the turtles down the sewers. You saw this whole event and went to help the babies, but the truck got opened and let out a canister of the ooze. It broke and the turtles were covered in it, you gathered them up in a coffee can and took them to you burrow.

"The next day they grew twice their size, as well as yourself. Your intelligence and that of your sons also increased. After a while they spoke, saying your name and soon their mobility impressed you that you taught them the art of being a ninja. You named them after some of the great Renaissance artists from a tattered old book, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo." I took a breath and waited. Not sure if he was impressed or on edge because I knew so much. He nodded and turned his back on us,

"Did you hear everything my sons?" he said looking up. Four figures fell from the ceiling. Andy screamed again, Ren gasped, and I, uh, giggled. -_-' I know... It's strange but when I'm scared or nervous, I giggle or laugh. Andy ran at the turtles before I was able to stop her, Raph made a move to grab her but she dodged it, (I suppose all those years on a skate board makes you prepared for all kinds of unexpected surprises) and she jumped Mikey. He let out his famous little girl scream and they both fell.

Did I forget to mention that she's a big Mikey fan?

"Hi! My name is Andy and I'm a huge fan!" she said hugging him around the neck. The scene was odd because Andy was kind of straddle across his lap and the other guys looked shocked, I went to her, still giggling and said,

"Andrea O'Conner, I think that's enough," I grabbed one of her arms and pulled. Andy looked up and noticed I think for the first time the situation we were in. And the one she was in as she sat up. She blushed and scrambled to get off of Mikey,

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me," she said looking a little child meeting her superhero for real, which, now that I realize, is what was happening at the moment. As I took a step back, taking Andy with me, I noticed that all the guys were actually a little taller than all of us, which kind of impressed and irked me, I thought they would be maybe around my size but then I would still be nervous because them they would have everything at the same level and if we ever get close... Uh, . don't think that, forget it.

*sigh* I'd admit that I, like many other fan girls, imagined having...relationships with them, but that was when I thought they were not real and that it was safe, but now...

Donnie came forward, I tried my best not to swoon, he was-is my favorite turtle, and he was walking towards me! 'Calm down' I said to my inner fan girl, I took a breath,

"H-h-hello," I said, 'oh great, way to make a first impression' my inner fan girl said to me,

"Er, hello," he replied, he seemed to be observing me, 'oh, his checking you out- no no no, don't even think like that,' I thought to myself, "you said that you know us, can you identify who we are?" I nodded, as did Andy and Ren. That's when I realized that Freddie wasn't here, what a good friend I was huh?

"Yes, but, uh, have you seen another person that came with us, uh, Donatello?" he blinked, he looked to his brothers, Leo came up,

"Does this person have short black hair with red bangs and a grey sweater?" he asked,

"That's Freddie," I said, I was still nervous but Leo has these weird calming aura about him that makes you just trust him, at least that's how I felt,

"In Raph's room, but-"

"Thank you Leonardo," I rushed passed him and realized that I don't know the lair as well as I thought. I was always focused on the story that I didn't make a point of seeing where everything was. I turn around and felt that if I was an anime, I would have sweat dropped right there,

"Uh, where is his room exactly?" I asked, and Raph went to me. Though I like Donnie because of his kindness and his intellect, Raph has that bad boy persona that makes girls kind of jump him, and his muscles are not bad either-'no no no, don't think like that!'

"Dis way," he said taking the lead, he brushed me on the shoulder, I shivered as I turned around, then I bumped into Raph's plastron, my eyes widen and I looked up, his face was inches from mine, and he looked angry,

"What's da matta, don't like bein' close to a mutant," he asked rather coldly, I knew that he is very sensitive on the subject of being different, he probably thinks that I'm like the other people he meets when out in the surface.

"N-n-no," I said, I must have sounded like an idiot because he didn't looked convinced,

"Oh, den what is it?" his voice dripping with sarcasm,

"Well, I, um," oh, how can I say to a hunky turtle that his hunky? Do we even say hunky anymore? Cruse me for being raised in a slightly dated home, sometimes I feel like I was born out of my time. Anyway, "I j-just think y-you're," that's when I started feeling dizzy, 'no not now' I thought as I felt going faint, I was never good with boy that I find attractive, and to have _him_ so close to when I was unprepared was not a good thing, "Hot…" I muttered as something run down my nose, 'oh no, nosebleed!' that's when I fainted.

* * *

_I hope that you all enjoyed that. Just to warn you thought, it might be a while before I add another chapter, I've been working on this for a couple of months and only have seven chapters in. So I'm going to update every few weeks or month after this, thank you and Please review. I might update earlier._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, I did say about a month or so, and well, here's another chapter to enjoy so... Enjoy!_

_**I do not own TMNT** _

* * *

I found myself in a cot as I woke up, trying to think about how I got there, then I remembered everything, Klunk, the kitchen, Master Splinter, the guys, Raph...why did that happened? That never happened at school or outside of it, whenever I found a guy attractive I would just pass them by and be quite, they would seem nice but for some reason I stay guarded or just look away. I guess that the whole thing of being in another world and meeting your childhood heroes/crushes can do that to you. There was a knock at the door, I realized for the first time that I was in the lab, which is basically Donatello's room! Someone asked,

"Hey Ruby, are you awake in there?" it was Andy,

"Yeah, I'm awake," I said getting off the cot, I carefully navigated my way around the place not touching anything so that it won't get broken, from many experiences from the show told me not to touch anything. I opened the door and Andy was about to step in, but I stopped her,

"Not in here, you might break something," I looked on both sides of the hall and saw that it was empty. But you never know in a house full of ninjas,

"This way," Andy said taking one of my arms and pulling me to another door, she pushed me inside and I saw that I was in a bathroom.

"So?" Andy said in an excusing manner but failed as since her lips were twitching, trying to hold back a laugh, I sigh, might as well get it over with,

"What do you want to know?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the sink and hung my head, I was still embarrassed by the fact that I fainted and had a nosebleed,

"What I want to know?" she repeated, that's when she laughed, "What I want to know is how Raph is going to react to you when you meet him again. We all heard you calling him hot," I winced, "I think he was the most surprised to be called such, I mean you literally swoon over him, lucky that he caught you or you would have crashed on the floor." I covered my face with my hands,

"I must have looked like an idiot," I said quietly, Andy's laugh subsided,

"No you didn't, but I have to ask you, why you do that?" she asked, I looked back at her with a slightly annoyed expression,

"I never have been good around guys Andy. I mean, I can stand them and talk to them, sometimes even make fun of them, but I never been that close to them. Come on, in the 5 years you've known me, have I told you if I ever went on a date?" she shook her head, "exactly, I've never been on a date, never been kiss, and now I'm in the home of four guys, although reptiles, that are loaded with an uncharacteristic amount of testosterone each!" I said almost loudly. Andy just looked at me, "and the one with the most sexual intensity had his face a few inches from me," I added in almost a whine,

"Well, wow... that's-"

"Sad right?" I said, "19 years old, almost 20 and never had a boyfriend, I must be pathetic."

"No, it just means that you haven't found the right man," Andy said in an unusually calm tone, she came around and hugged me. I accepted it because I really needed a hug. My littlest brother, Mateo, would know when to hug me whenever I looked sad or if I just need company, that's when I realized something,

"Andy, we need to go back home," I said dislodging myself from her grasp, she looked at me as if I lost my mind,

"Why would you want to leave? This place is awesome," she said

"I know but-"

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE'S RUBY?" someone yelled who sounded very familiar,

"Freddie," I said and I jumped of my seat and left the room. The yell seemed to be coming from the dojo,

"She's wit dat Andy girl, so calm the shell down," Raph's gritty voice come out from the room,

"I thought you said that she was in the lab but she not there, if you did anything to harm her-"

"Please calm down, she just-" I heard Donnie say but Freddie interrupted him,

"You shut up,"

"Don't tell my brother to shu'd up you pretty boy" Raph said, 'oh no,' I thought 'this can't be good'

"PRETTY BOY!" Freddie yelled, I opened the door just in time to see Freddie run at Raphael. She caught him the middle, but Raph stood his ground, he grabbed her middle and I think he tried to do one of those backward body slams that they do in wrestling. He almost flipped her but she caught his head with her legs and lunged to the side and grabbed one of his arms, like that one move that Agent Romanov aka Black Widow from The Avengers movie does every so often. The move made his lost his balance and flip forward so much that he was on his back, er, shell, -.-' whichever. Anyways, he was gaging as her legs tighten on his throat,

"Take it back!" she said,

"Frederica!" I said as I went inside the dojo, she stopped gaging him and looked like she was about to get off, but Raph pulled her to his other side and rolled atop her. He straddled her, grabbed both of her hands with one of his and it looked like he was about use the other to get a sai. I don't know what came over just then but all I know was that my friend was in danger and I had to stop it,

"Head down Freddie," was all I said to gain her attention, she did what she was told and I ran to them and kicked Raph's head like it was a soccer ball. He grabbed his face and rolled off her. I helped get her up and turn my attention to Raph, looking more venerable I quickly said what I had to say before I lost my courage to do so,

"I know that you're the less sensitive turtle in many occasions but how is it that you think that Freddie was a boy? I mean seriously! Does her sweater really cover that much of her? And you were about to hurt her? To think I almost liked you" I slapped my hands to my mouth, I didn't mean to say that last part, 'stupid stupid stupid!' I thought to myself, I looked down hoping none of them heard me, but I knew that didn't happen. Though something odd did happen, Andy spoke up,

"Oh, so you are a girl," she said, 'why did she have to say that?' I looked up to see Freddie run at Andy, but she simply dodged by spinning around. Then Andy grabbed at the sides of Freddie's sweater and pulled it tightly across her back. With the hoodie now stretched across Freddie's chest, we could see her curvy body perfectly,

"Man girl, look what you've been hiding, and Raph, you were on top of all of this, what size are you, double D?" she asked,

"You have five seconds to let go," Freddie said in a low dangerous voice,

"What are you going to do about it if I don't?" Andy asked, kind of like when a little kid took the toy away from another kid. Freddie kicked back, I think hoping to get her in the stomach, but Andy seemed to expected it because she jumped back,

"Ha! Missed!" Andy said, that's when Freddie gave her the tiger eyes, at least that's what I call it whenever she gets defensive and she can't control her temper, "oh boy..." Andy mumbled. She turn around and ran,

"That's right, you better run!" Freddie yell as she went after her around the dojo. I doubled face palmed and rubbed my temples,

"Are they always like this?" I jumped, Donnie was right behind me, I have to remember that I'm in a house full of trained ninjas _and_ not let my guard down,

"N-no," 'stop acting like an idiot, he might be younger than you!' my sensible self said, I was wondering where it had been for a while now, "they only just meet today, uh, quick question, how old are you?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't too much to ask, he looked at me a little strangely,

"25, we all are," he answered, I sigh in relief. That means that everything that we've seen in the show has happened. Wouldn't it be great if we landed in a time that they were fight the Shedder or the Triceratons? Also it would be a bit uncomfortable if they were 15,

"Oh, ok good, um could you help me ah, not have one kill the other one please?" I could feel my face burning up, why can I talk to him properly? I mean, Leo I can talk to, but Donnie?

"Are you sure? You might get hurt," he said, I was more concerned about the damage that could be done if I let them run around than my own safety at the moment,

"I appreciate the thought but they will get into worse trouble if we don't do something,"

"If Donnie doesn't wanna help, I'll be more den happy to assist." Raphael said coming up in front of me, holding his beak, "though I'd expect in apology for kickin my nose," I really have to stop being so passive-aggressive, or bipolar, whatever I am,

"Oh, right, um sorry uh about that," I said a bit breathlessly, then I shook my head, looking over to my friends, Freddie already caught Andy and was giving her a half Nelson, at least that what I think it's called, she had her arm around Andy's arm and pressing down on her neck with her hand, is that a half Nelson? Anyways, I knew that they weren't going to listen to me if I asked nicely so…

"Uh, you might have to cover your ears," I told the turtles, I took a deep breath and screamed, the irony of the this is that even though I'm quiet most of the time I can scream pretty loud. My friends broke apart and hold their hands to their ears, (I can go for a long time),

"Shit! What was that for?" Freddie said as she got up, I winced, I don't particularly like to hear swearing, cursing or foul language even though I think it, hey I was raised in a slightly dated home, though my dad does say a few choice words whenever he watches sport games, cover his mouth before he says anything.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I might be strong but not as strong as you Frederica," I said, my voice shacking slightly, I can never hold my voice against my friends, I just really hate to see them fighting. She sighed and her features soften, I found then that when I first met her, I was someone she needed to protect, like a younger sister. Since I am the eldest child in my family and I'm not that used to such things, which is ironic because she the youngest in her family.

"Ouch! I think you made me pull a muscle." Andy said as she got up from the ground, rubbing her neck, "Man Ruby, I didn't know you could yell like that, you're probably half banshee," well, here I go taking the roll of the older sister again. I glared at her with the look that I usually give to my brothers. She looked down and fidgeted with her feet, at least she had the common sense to look ashamed.

"Andrea, apologies to Freddie," I said to her, I learned this tone whenever Mateo got into trouble, got into a fight with our brother, Humberto, or if he refuses to do his homework. She huffed, causing her bangs to flutter,

"Sorry that I made you mad," she said, at least it was a start, she usually stubborn with these sorts of things, which causes her to get into insane amounts of trouble, but she does keep life interesting as I said before. I turned my attention to Freddie who was just looking sideways, I think to avoid me,

"Freddie, let's just forgive and forget, ok?" I asked in a slightly tried tone, I don't do very well with using all of my energy at once. She looked exasperated as well but nodded, I sighed, why do I sigh a lot? Oh well,

"Ok, now that everyone is calmed down, I guess we have to answer a few question, right?" I said turning to Raph and Donnie, that's when I noticed Ren, Leo, and Mikey weren't here, "but first, where are the others?"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that, I have the next chapter done and ready for you, but I kind of want to try this out, I'll give you guys the next chapter if I get 10 reviews, sounds fair, yes? if I don't get 10 by Monday, you'll just have to wait another month. Hope your up to it! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, I know I said that wouldn't post the next chapter 'til I'd get 10 reviews, but the few were so nice, I just had to post this, hope you enjoy! oh! Before I forget, there a bit of Oruan Host Club mentioned here, so I don't own that and..._

**_ I don't own TMNT _**

* * *

When we left the dojo, a very amusing sight greeted us. Leo was hold Mikey back from the kitchen door. "Get her out of there! She's messing up my domain!" Mikey yelled as he struggled for freedom,

"Mikey! She's just cooking! I'm sure she can clean up after herself." Andy giggled and ran at them, Leo noticed her and let go of his brother. Mikey paused as if thinking why his brother had released him when Andy tackled him to the ground again.

"Hi Mikey!" She said in a fit of giggles, Mikey looked like he grew a shade darker and didn't seem to know what to do as she snuggled him like a giant teddy bear. I looked at the rest of the family who just stared at them, I guess they're not so used to a person so comfortable with them in a short amount of time,

"Uh, Andy?" I asked walking up to her, she kept a tight hold around his neck, " I think you should let go now, I don't think he can breathe," which seemed to be the case since he was now gaging,

"Oh, sorry," Andy said, getting up as well as trying to help Mikey up, "I just can't help it, I mean come on we are next to legends here!" She squealed as she clutched Mikey's arm. She point a finger to Leo,

"Leonardo Hamato, winner of the ultimate ninja challenge set by the domio son," Leo looked shocked, she then pointed to Raph, "Raphael Hamato, winner of the far distant future uspra charity race," he looked rather surprised, then it was Don's turn, "Donatello Hamato, the slayer of the alternate timeline Shredder," I noticed that Donnie paled, as though the memory of that event still held horror for him, heck I would if I saw my brothers die right in front of me, but Andy was not done yet. She looked at Mikey with should big adoring eyes it almost makes you think she's innocent, "and last but not least, the most ultimate fighter and battle nexus champion, Michelangelo Hama-!" She would have screamed again if Freddie hadn't covered her mouth.

"Please, if you're going to have another fan freak out moment, have it silently." She said in her low voice, she sighed and looked at Leo, "where's Master Splinter?" She asked,

"In his room, meditating about how all of this is going to work out," he said then looked to Andy, "how do you know all of this things about us?"

"Oh, I've seen of tmnt'03 episodes several times, I know everything that has happen," she paused as if a thought just came to her, "oh my gosh! I just thought of something!" Really? Almost the same words... "We could visit the '87s turtles too," she looked at Donnie, "please tell me you still have the tras - dimentional portal stick, please!" She pounced at Donnie who backed up, trying to avoid her, but she clutched at his leg, repeating 'please' until she lost her breath. I was about to pick her up when Ren came out of the kitchen saying something in Japanese, then stared at the scene if front of her,

"Mm, is all good?" she asked looking pointedly at Andy on Donnie's leg as I was pulling her from the arms, I guess it was an odd sight for her. Leo came to her, Mikey rushed into the kitchen, and spoke in Japanese, I think Leo asked what was she doing in there, she smiled and answered that she was making a meal for all of us. I don't really know that much of Japanese, but they're body language was easy enough to understand, also she was holding a wooden spoon the entire time. I got Andy to her feet and held her steady so that she would not pounce on anybody,

"Please come in, ready food is," she said and I swear that if this was an anime, Freddie would have that little red x thing on her head, one of her unusual peeves was improper grammar,

"I think she means that the food is ready," I said trying to keep the peace between my friends, I heard the slide of wood against wood and turned to see Master Splinter walk out of his room. He seemed to want to say something to us, but his nose twitched then he stopped,

"What is that delicious smell?" he asked and went to the kitchen, we all followed him in and saw that the kitchen was fairly clean, actually very clean for a home that is full of men, I turned to the guys and saw that their eyes were slightly wide, I guess they never had their kitchen so clean before, then I saw the feast that Ren made. The table in front of us was full bowls and plates of several Japanese dishes, small bowls of rice, a plate loaded with fried dumplings, some slices of fried and grilled chicken, nine giant bowls of what I think might be Ramen, and a square plate with little white powdery hills.

"I make a snack," Ren said shyly to master Splinter but you could just hear the pride in her voice, he smiled and went to her,

"Arigato," he thanked her and went to the table. I heard a faint mumble from Mikey,

"If this is a snack, what's an actual meal? Ow!" Mikey exclaimed as one of his brothers undoubtedly smacked his head.

Ren went to her seat, looked as if she was thinking of something,

"I hope that this is to your liking," she said to everyone, we girls sat down, Splinter said something in Japanese to her and she smiled brightened,

"Now then," Splinter said, "will you all sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal, I'm sure these ladies are hungry." When he said those words my stomach growled,

I gave a nervous chuckle, and the guys hurriedly went to a seat. All us girls were on one long side of the table and the guys on the other, Master Splinter was at one of the short end.

"So, may I ask what your names are?" He asked as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and began with his Ramen.

"Well, my name is Ruby Cortes," I volunteered and looked at my friends,

"Name's Andrea O'Conner but I like to be called me Andy." She said glancing at Mikey.

"Frederica Gomez, I prefer Freddie." She didn't look at anyone but started with her rice,

"Fujioka Renge, yet since I be here, many named me Ren," she said, Freddie almost spit out the white grains, I stared at her, as well as everyone, as she started to laugh,

"R-really like, ha ha, t-the h-host club, ha ha," she gasped out, I smiled, it's not often that she acts like this, but I noticed Splinter stiffen and looked almost shocked,

"Freddie is referring to a manga that she read," I explained, "Renge is the name of one of the side characters while Fujioka is the surname of one of the main characters." Master Splinter still looked a bit affronted, then I thought of something, "it's not like fake pleasure place that you hear that's going around in Japan," at this, the guys, who just started with their meal, started to hack and cough, I could feel the heat rising in my ears," it's just uh, what I mean is, oh," Freddie thankfully calmed down enough to explain,

"The Ouron High school host club is just a Japanese comic book of the life of a semi-regular girl who goes to a school that is actually for the rich and high class, and is mistaken for a guy and has to pay a debt of 8million yen to the host club because she broke a Ming vase in the clubs room, and is made a host to payoff the debt, which is just that, where men _host_ women and have conversations with them. However, this was before they relies that Haruhi was a girl." All the men in the room seem to relax though they still seem to be flustered.

"Well, that was random," Andy said as ate some of her chicken, "I didn't expect you of all people," she pointed at Freddie, "be interested in manga or anime, much less the over the top girly ones," she reached for the little white hills, but Ren stopped her,

"No that desert," she said, everyone looked at her,

"Dee-sert Ren" I corrected her, "or could say sweet,"

"Yes sweet," she amended

"Well, seeing that you just met me a few hours ago, of course you wouldn't, you didn't even think I was a Girl," Freddie said glaring at Andy, "And I didn't read it because of the so-called good-looking guys in it, Haruhi is a strong female character, who can see passed the glamour of where she was placed, worked hard to get there, and even with the distraction of the club was able to still be the top of the class," she look so into what she was saying that it came to a surprise to me that she stop and was thinking something over, "The only flaw that I guess I could give Haruhi is that she fell for the dumb leader, Tamaki,"

"Ok," I said, hoping to avoid any more conflicts between my friends, "Now that That's over, can we enjoy this meal?" I looked at Freddie and Andy giving them my best 'please do what I ask,' pity/gilt face, the name was Andy's idea. As we were eating, I notice that Mikey was giving Leo what looked to be a ten dollar bill. I just hope they weren't betting on whether Freddie was a girl or not.

"Ok, well, what were you all doing before you got here?" Donnie asked as he got a dumping, I cleared my throat,

"Well, we were all in my house having a study session when Andy wanted to take a break..."

* * *

After my explanation, there was an awkward silence in the room, I looked down at my plate since there was nothing else to say, waiting for some kind of reaction, and any would be nice now,

"I'm still not believing it, you not freaking out about us, all 'cause ya say that we're a cartoon in yer world?" Raph asked slowly, man why do I have a soft spot of guys with accents?

"Of course," Andy said, "it will probably be easier if I just show you," she got up and pulled things out of her packet, chewing gum, candy wrapper, ten bucks, and then she got out her smartphone and started pressing some buttons. "Here we go," she said and gave her phone to Mikey, who in turn took it, but looked at it warily. I heard Leo speaking from the phone, something about them not wearing costumes, that's when I remembered that it was in the first episode that he said that, well that helped things a lot. The guys crowded around Mikey, as well as Master Splinter, to see the show, when I thought of something,

"Andy?" I whispered to her, "I thought there weren't any of the '03 episodes sold in iTunes," she whispered back,

"I found an app that downloads videos off of YouTube, not telling you though," I was a little miffed at this, but then I've seen all of the series so there's not much that I can complain about. Then a thought came to mind,

"Haven't you tried calling anyone back home?" I asked Andy who shook her head,

"Well, Ren tried with her phone, so did Freddie when she came out of Raph's room, but both the internet and service were out, only music, games and downloads seem to work here."

After the episode ended Mikey gave back the phone to Andy, who was ecstatic,

"I am never changing the cover of this phone again," she whispered, wow, she's acting if she was holding something precious, like a fan girl got the jacket of their favorite movie star, which could be the case since Mikey is technically a TV star in our world,

"That ... was crazy," Raph said,

"I get what you mean," Leo added

"I know, a lot of things happen since then," Donnie put in his two cents, probably amazed at how innocent they all were back then,

"Dudes! We have our own theme song!" Mikey said happily, Raphael slapped him on the back of his head,

"Ow!"

* * *

_Hope that you enjoy that, well 'til next month...sorry _

_special thanks to:_

**_turtleformer66 _**

_and to whoever was the guest, you might be on to something, _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello there, I was able to find some free time to write this up, hope you enjoy!_

**_I don't own TMNT_**

* * *

I tried to understand what they are feeling. It would be so weird if all of a sudden some strange person came into my home and say that I'm a cartoon character. I'm also trying to understand the fact that they are real, so I guess it similar. The thing I don't get is how we got here in the first place,

"Well, that could be my fault," Donnie said, I blushed,

"I was talking out loud, wasn't I?" I asked, it happens every so often,

"Yes, yes you did," Andy said, then looked at Don, "how is it your fault Donnie?" She asked

"I was tinkering with the trans-dimensional portal stick by hooking it up with my computer to analyses what other worlds are out there in the universe. I thought seeing other worlds through the screen would be better than just going to them one by one and try to look for us. It worked for a while and I was able to see what our counterparts that we've met are doing in their world without distracting them, but then I came across another 'screen', if you will, that I couldn't connect to, I tried other ways of seeing the image, but I guess when I tried to make the screen _emerge_, it made you emerge,"

"I guess it makes sense, but how it is that after seeing the movie of your possible last adventure caused us to come into your world," I asked,

"That is a good question," Donnie asked

"Wait!" Mikey asked, "There's a movie about us?"

"Yep!," Said Andy, "actually there's three live action movies, a CGI movie, and the one that we were watching, which is the time when you met the 87's turtles"

"The 87's turtles?" Raphael asked

"That's what the other turtles are called in our world," Andy answered, "they air on television in 1987, however since it was the 80's they had to tone them down a bit so they can be shown on air," she paused, "actually a lot now that I think of it, since the first form of you guys were the turtles from turtle prime, they started out as an underground comic for teenagers, and they killed, maimed and at times destroyed their enemies. You guys are the closest form of them that was air on TV."

The guys didn't look too good, I guess the fact that their counterparts have killed in more than one occasion seem to weird them out a bit, but seeing that at times that they themselves have reached that point of their lives once before, especially when Leo was determined to kill Shredder by chopping of his head before realizing that it was part of a robot body, they were ready whenever they need to be.

Donnie coughed, "well, that would explain why their Leo was talking to himself," he looked up at Andy, "What other worlds or versions of us are in your world?" she smiled,

"Well, there's this reboot series of you, a whole different story line and different look." Then she gasped, "Maybe we can visit them! And the 87's turtles, that would be awesome"

"No,"

We all look at Freddie that just spoke, "As 'fun' as that sounds, our first priority is to get back home," she said then paused, "Is there any way of getting us back home?" Freddie asked, she sat laid back, her arm crossed, I guess she was trying to look intimidating or make a point, it's hard to tell sometimes.

"I might be able to if I reroute the-" Donnie started to say

"It was a 'yes or no' question," she interrupted,

"Freddie," I tried to calm her down,

"Sorry Ruby," she said, then in Spanish, "_es que yo quiero ir de aquí_,"

"¿_Porque tan apurara_?" I asked, "¿_necesitas ir a un lado_?"

"_Te dijo después_," I looked at her, confused, but I respect her privacy and I don't ask, I looked at the guys,

"Sorry about that, we just really want to get home," I said,

"That's ok, it's quiet understandable," Donnie said he turned to Freddie, "and, yes, I think I might, to answer your question,"

She relaxed and even gave him a small smile,

"How long do you think it will take you to do that?" Andy asked, he looked up at the ceiling and placed one hand to his chin, thinking it over,

"Perhaps a few hours, I have to analyze the whole machine to see what went wrong, and to see if the same progr-"

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know," Andy said, I sigh and face palmed, why do I even bother?

"I was hoping to go see the city, I mean, I can't miss a chance like this? Though I have to ask, what year is it here? How old are you guys anyway?" Now she comes to her senses.

"We are all about 25 years old, the year is 2013," Leo said,

So this world is in line with when the show aired, how odd,

"Good," she got up and went to Mikey, "can you give me a tour of New York, please?"

"Uh?" He said but Freddie interrupted him with a scuff,

"New York is the same as San Francisco, if you'd been at one major city, you been at them all,"

"No way! The farthest I've went is San Diego and I've pasted LA and they're completely different,"

"I would be happy to give you all a tour," all of us girls looked at, not at Mikey but at Leo, who just spoke, "It could keep you all occupied while Donnie does what he has to do,"

"I guess it would be ok to go around the city, but are you planning for us to follow you up on the rooftops or are we going around the crowd?" I asked, my friends looked at me,

"I don't think it would be best for you to go up on the rooftops yet, at least not until we know how well you could keep up. It's also not so unusual for us to go up top in the crowd anymore as long as we don't disturb anyone" Leo said,

"Are you seriously going with this?" Freddie asked me, I shrugged

"It can't hurt to explore,"

"Very well," Master Splinter said, "my sons will show you the city, but first," he stood up, "thank you for the meal Renge, it was most excellent," Ren beamed, "boys, since she took the trouble of making this meal, you will clean up the table," the guys moan, I felt bad for them,

"I can do it," I volunteered, but Splinter lifted a paw,

"No, you are our guest and in anyway, you must look for clothing for the outside, I suppose it is warm at your home, but it is still snowing here." He started to leave the kitchen, "Follow me, I sure that Mr. and Mrs. Jones left some clothing here in case they ever needed to spend the night."

"But we are intruding and I don't want to be a bother,"

"This may be, yet as Donatello said it was he doing and right now you are our guest," I felt a bit bad letting people doings for me, at home I don't mind because we have chores and we all have something to do, but my mother always taught me that even if you are a guest, you ought to help. Splinter must have sensed my feelings because he said, "If it makes you feel better, you may help with the dishes," I smiled as I lifted my plate, but it was quickly taken from me as a green hand took it,

"Let me take that," it was Donnie, he gathered the other empty plates and went to the sink, I looked back to my friends, who were following Splinter out of the kitchen but mostly herded by Andy, I was sure that she was trying to make me comfortable with them by being alone with them, I felt slightly annoyed by her action but I didn't say anything. Anyways, Andy knew my size and she could choose something nice for me, so I followed Donatello to the sink as the other guys cleaned the table and started to pack up the leftovers and pass the used dishes our way.

"I'll wash, you dry?" Donnie asked I just nodded. It was awkwardly quiet as we set to work, and a little odd to see four heroes being all domestic, Leo got out plastics bowls while Raph placed the extra food in them, and Mikey gave the dirty dishes to Don. So weird yet kind of nice, but as I was drying a bowl, Mikey asked,

"Are there really movies about us?" I looked up, he was looking at me with a curious expression, I just nodded and kept drying the dishes, another bowl,

"Are you sure you're ok around us?" Leo said sounding concerned,

"I'm fine," I said, though even _I_ could hear the tremble in my voice,

"Yer sure don't look fine ta me" Raph said coming next to me taking the clean dishes that piled us to my side, "If we make ya nervous you could just tell us," I nodded again and got the next thing to dry which was a knife, I tried to distract myself the fact that two of my favorite turtles are either side of me! I tried to calm myself down as raph went away to put away the dishes, but then Mikey asked,

"So, you really think Raph's hot?" My grip on the knife slipped and it cut my left hand, I hiss and dropped the knife back into the sink, I heard the slap of hand on head and Mikey's 'ow!'

"Are you ok?" Donnie asked, he didn't wait for an answer as he gently took my hand. I felt myself blush but hissed again as Donnie slowly open my hand, a thin red line was barely visible at first that went from indent between my thumb and forefinger to a little less than two inches down my palm. But as my palm spread more, the thin line became thicker and a small trickle of blood began to ooze out.

"Oh man, sorry I didn't mean-" Mikey started but I cut him off,

"It wasn't your fault, it was an accident," I closed my hand as I took a breath deeply through my nose, I gritted my teeth ever slightly so that I wouldn't make a sound, I felt a hand gently push my back and leading me out of the kitchen.

"Come with me," Donnie said, I giggled and muttered 'if you want to live' Mikey silently sniggered, good, that relaxed him a bit, I don't want anyone feel bad about me or of themselves for that matter, and I can get a little goofy when I get hurt, and really, you just have to say that when your injured.

"What happen?" Andy said as she saw us leave the kitchen, she and the others had clothes in their arms,

"Small accident," I said before Donnie said anything as we went to the lab, I could feel Freddie's glare on the back of my head as Donnie close the door. Now I feel panicky, I am alone in a room with Donatello! Not exactly the way I pictured it- stop thinking like that! He rummaged around and got out a first aid kit. I sat on the cot and waited,

"Let me see your hand," he asked, I lifted it, Donnie sat on a small stool and got out small cloth towels and started wiping the blood,

"It's not deep enough to require stitches," he said quietly, almost muttering to himself, "maybe just some salve and bandages," I gave a small smile,

"Thank you, I don't think my mom would like to see stitches," I said, he looked up and met my eyes, I could feel my blush creeping up on me, I looked away as Donnie turned around and coughed awkwardly.

"Well, uh," he said, clearing his throat again, but set to work getting the salve and bandages out,

"Sorry," I said in a soft voice, I didn't really know what I was sorry for though, it just seemed to be the only thing to say at the moment, maybe I was sorry for the fact I have been thinking things that I shouldn't think of. As soon as Donnie fixes the TDPS (trans-dimensional portal stick was too long to say or think), we will be leaving and never see them again, no point getting attached to anyone, even if it is my crush,

"It wasn't your fault, it was Mikey," he probably thought I was talking about the accident, so I went along,

"No it was mine, I should have been more careful when holding a knife" I said,

"It was what Mikey said that distracted you," he countered, I didn't say anything and turned away, we sat there in that awkward silence for a second when he started working on my hand,

"By the way Ruby, back there, going with what Mikey said," , 'oh no don't ask' I thought, through I did get a bit of a thrill when he said my name, "do you really think, well, not Raph exactly, but us in general are," he paused as he placed a cloth on the wound, "attractive?"

"In what sense?" I tried hopelessly to avoid the question,

"In the sense that you like our appearance," he answered, I let out a small tired sigh, might as well face the music,

"You know when people have fantasy crushes on movie stars or TV characters?" I asked, the blush reached my ears, I could feel the heat emanating from them,

"Yeah?"

"Same sense really, but I didn't know you guys were real, so I thought it was save to, well, have these crushes and just imagine," I took a peek at him, he only turn on a focus light on my hand so the rest of the room was rather dim, the muscle was more define in the deep shadow, he looked slightly bashful but calm and impressive as he wrapped the bandages gently but securely around my hand, he took a deep breath, but stop. He shook his head and finished wrapping.

"Imagined what?" His voice was just slightly an octave lower but it made everything more... something. I don't know how that made the matter different or why it made the heat in me travel everywhere in my body,

"You know, meeting you, talking to you, getting to know you," 'have a relationship with you' I thought in my head, but I think he got the message because he flushed a deeper green,

"I'm flattered that you want to know us, but aren't you a bit young," the fluttering sensation almost want away and was replaced with a slight annoyance, I took a deep breath and bit my cheek, for the last few years people always thought I was fifteen, FOR THE LAST FOUR YEARS! So what if I have a young face, big brown eyes, and might be naïve to some things in life because of my upbringing, that shouldn't mean that I'm fifteen.

"Not unless you believe that five years are too young, I mean my parents are a little more than six years apart and they're doing ok,"

"Your 20?" He asked looking up, shocked, I took a breath and tried not to roll my eyes,

"Almost, in a few months I will be," I said standing up, I was still a little flustered that we had a bit of a moment, but I had to get out of there, "thank you for fixing my hand, I'm lucky that I got my left instead of my right," I tried to keep it light yet firm the fact that I wanted to leave the room, but then something weird happened, Donatello sniffed me. Not like a dog sniffing would an object, but a deep inhale of breath,

"No problem," he said in a soft voice, getting up himself, but got close to me. I backed away from him and tried to go around but he took a step blocking me.

"Ah, Donnie?" I asked nervously, something wasn't right, he took another step forward, making my thighs touch the cot. He brought his head close to my neck, took another breath and … purred? I could feel the heat spread over me again, I smelled something in the air surrounded him, something good, something that I only ever heard in stories, and I felt myself giving in…almost.

I placed a hand to his chest and pushed, through his plastern I could feel his heartbeat, which was faster than usual, slowdown. He seemed to snap out of whatever it was because he shook his head and blinked several times, blushed and stepped back,

"Sorry," he mumbled, I looked at him for a second, wondering what was going on, when I hurriedly went to the door and left. Before I closed it completely, I heard him talking to himself in almost a hiss,

"Way to go Donatello,"

* * *

_I hope you like this, here are what they said in Spanish in English,_

*I just want to get out of here*

*Why in such a hurry?*

*Do you need to go somewhere?*

*I'll tell you later*

_'til next time_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello there, and welcome to another chapter, to those that were a bit confused of Donnie's behavior in the last one, there's a bit of explanation in here, apart from that I hope that this story is still to your liking, and enjoy!_

_**I don't own TMNT** _

* * *

I leaned onto the wall next to the door, trying to calm my nerves and wondering what just happened. From what I remember in a documentary I saw, animals males would smell the heat of their females and go into frenzy, and I think I was throwing a lot of heat. Maybe he was reacting to my heat or something, but that seemed more like Raphael's behavior than Donatello's. Probably he's passive-aggressive like I am only we don't see that in the show because he takes out his frustrations while fighting. Or maybe I could be totally wrong and I have no idea what just happened. Why am I an idiot? I have to try to calm down around them,

"Hey Ruby, are you ok?" Andy came up to me, "you look a bit red," I looked up, I saw all my friends were with her, Freddie looked at the door with a low beam of the tiger eyes that I said before, Andy looked at me with worry, and Ren looked a bit confused.

"It's nothing," I mumbled, I stood up a bit straighter, Freddie went into the lab,

"Uh, Freddie?" I asked, then I heard an audible slap, I rushed inside to see Donnie holding a hand to his cheek,

"Don't do anything to harm my friends," she said, Donnie looked stunned, I heard footsteps behind me and saw that everyone except Master Splinter was trying to get in the lab, Freddie kept talking,

"I don't care if you're the good guys or not, the fact is that you are all still guys. And if you think just because we are the first girls that don't scream in horror at the sight of you, it doesn't mean you can take advantage of us. I'm especially going to keep an eye on you, since you made a pass at Ruby. If you touch, look or even breathe oddly around her, I'll make the Shredder look like a sissy compared to what I'm going to do to you,"

"Freddie come here," I said pulling at her arm, she came but not before she stared daggers at Donnie. I lead her and the other girls to the dojo and closed the doors,

"What the matter with you?" I said, "You're lucky the guys were in such shock of what you did, or otherwise Raph might have ponce on you,"

"Have you seen them? They've been starring at us ever since we've got here," she countered

"That could be because of the fact that we come from another world! I mean, how would you feel if your life was a cartoon?"

"That doesn't matter, if they think they have a chance at getting with some girl-"

"But they wouldn't do that!" I said almost yelling at her, "They're too noble and honorable for that!"

"Is this from watching all those episodes on YouTube or from your feelings for them?" That felt like a slap to the face to me,

"A bit of both," I said in a soft voice, and then I shook my head, "still, you yourself said that you used to what them too,"

"That doesn't matter, they're still boys!" She scowled

"Seriously!" I said very annoyed, "This problem with boys in general is getting out of hand. I know that you're trying to protect me but you have to calm down. I know how to protect myself, you just have to have a bit of faith in me," 'though how,' an nagging thought came to me, 'are you going to react like that if the situation similar would come up again, or not?'

"You don't understand how a guy's mind works," Freddie continued, "you think that 'ok I've seen these guys on TV, they have to be nice,' or 'I see this boy around campus and he seems very sweet, maybe I should ask him out,' no, it all just in act, all men have one-point mentally, even my brothers talk to each other about how much they 'scored',"

I tried to face her head on but I couldn't, I can never raise my voice in an argument against my friends, I wanted to, yet I couldn't because what she said was slightly true, I almost gave in to Donatello. But he wasn't coming up on me, in fact it looked like he didn't know what he was doing until I stopped him, the conflict inside me had me quivering like leaf out of restraint, but I think Andy thought differently because she walked right up to her face and I didn't know what to think, then Andy said to her in a very soft eerie voice,

"You're scared. I know it when I see it, not only for Ruby but also for yourself and maybe a bit for the rest of us. You are putting on extremes so that we would share that fear, but let me tell you this, just because you had a horrible heartbreak, and what I can guess it was something more awful, it doesn't mean you can take it out on Ruby. You can tell her your story whenever you like, she not a person who would judge you on that, but if you tear into her like you did right now, you will have to face me. No one talks to her like that when I'm around, so be lucky you have a warning for this, otherwise you'd be looking at the ground, understood?"

I have never felt so scared or so relieved at the same time, I didn't even know it was possible to feel something like that, but it was kind of nice, no, humbling to see that I have such caring friends. Yet I felt like they were going to kill each other, so I tried to come between them. But before I came make a step toward them, Freddie crossed her arms… and smiled,

"And here I thought you were an airhead," she said,

"Well, maybe, but I can get serious when I need to be." Andy said going back to her regular self, I breathe a sigh of relief, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Ren smiling at me, she said in Spanish,

"_You have very good friends, and even though I've known you for a year, I feel the same way of protectiveness they have for you_," I suppose she wanted it to sound right, because if she said it in English, she might have messed up a bit.

"So Ruby," Freddie said, "what did Donatello do to make you ... uneasy?" Just as I felt better about my friends, she had to ask that question.

"Nothing inappropriate," 'At least I think so,' my fan girl thought, 'stop it!', " We were just, well he mended my hand, but we were close and it seemed like, I mean the mood was there but he didn't do anything bad, though he looked like he took a big sniff of me and his voice got lower… not to mention he looked very cool… with the shadows playing around his muscles… and his voice going into a soft purr" I stopped, "Did I just say that out loud?" They all nodded, a soft tapping on the wood frame of the door caught our attention,

"Hey, is everything alright in there?" Leo's voice said through the door, he sounded concerned, 'oh no!' I thought, 'what if he heard me talking about his brother?!' Or worse yet, that all of the guys were right behind the door, I don't think I could handle this much humiliation in 24 hours.

"Yeah, we were just talking," Andy said through the door,

"Well, if you don't want to go out-" he continued, but Freddie cut him off,

"Yeah we're going, just give us a minute," she looked at the door I think she was hopping that he would go away,

"The clothes that you collected are out here, so if-" Freddie again cut him off

"We'll be out there in a moment, don't worry," something like Mikey's voice come softly thought the door saying something like 'he's' and 'mother hen' then a loud "Ow!" I guess he was commenting on the idea that Leo worries like a mother hen, then someone slapped him on the back of his head. He never does know when to keep his mouth shut, poor thing. We didn't hear anything for a while, until Ren went to the door,

"No problem, they gone," she said, 'so close' I thought, I think she was trying to say no worry and that they were gone,

"Hey Ren?" asked Freddie,

"Yes?"

"I think it's best for us that you would stick to Spanish around us," she said, "I getting a bad tick with your poor grammar," she looked at Andy, "unless _you_ don't know Spanish," Andy gave her a fake annoyed look,

"_Tome clases en español por siete años, aparte de esto,"_she wrapped an arm around me, "_tenía alijen para ensenarme y en verdad como puedes vivir en California sin hablar un poquito de español,"_

Ren look a little crestfallen but she gave us a small smile,

"_yo también creo que es para el mejor_," she answered, "_y si me siento que no están muy acostumbrados con migo," _

"_si es un poco de eso Ren," _I said, "_pero a mí me gusta los juegos, y cuando tu albas es algo así," _I went to her and swung an arm around her, "So you can speak English with me whenever you want,"

"Thank you" she said, she took a deep breath, "well, we going or no," she said for everyone. This time I saw the small tick on Freddie left eyelid,

"Yeah, let's go," I said, as we went out of the dojo Andy took the lead and went to one of the rooms. It was a plain room with a large bed, a cabinet and small closet. This must be April's and Casey's guest room. Andy went to a small mountain of clothes that was on the bed,

"Hey Ren, can you close the door?" She asked Ren nodded and did what she was asked, "Now, do you like this or this Ruby," she said holding up two sweaters, one was purple baggie sweat jacket, the other was a thick red knitted sweater. I looked at her with slight annoyance. Did she really want me to answer?

"Is there another one?" I asked tiredly, this stress is getting on my nerves, isn't _that_ a little redundant. Freddie held out a dark green jacket that looked really warm, "thanks." I said to her, I took off my short sleeve hoodie and put it on. It was nice, not too baggy, not too tight, just enough to keep me warm,

"You may want this too," Ren said holding out two black thick fabric tubes, "Leg heaters,"

"Warmers Ren, Leg_warmers,"_ said Andy as she put on dark pink, almost fuchsia color hoodie, and bright orange scarf, not a good combo if you want to be subtle.

"Andy? Why are you wearing that?" I asked,

"I want Mikey to notice me, so I thought-"

"You thought that wearing his colors might make him get attracted to you?" Freddie asked, not too nicely,

"Well, the pink was pretty, and-"

"Andy we don't have to bring that much attention to ourselves, you could take the scarf but wear a different jacket or something," I said

I sat down on the bed as Freddie found dark brown leather biker jacket and Ren got a white knitted sweater and placed a long dark blue rain jacket over it.

"Does it look good?" asked Ren as she turn and face the mirror that was on one of the cabinet doors.

"It looks great Ren," I said as I tucked in the legwarmers under my pant legs, they were more like thick stocking than anything, not baggie looking so they didn't look weird under my pants. She and I are very similar to each other, we care for others and their need, the legwarmers were probably because I told her once that I inherited my dad's arthritis and a fast change of temperature can give me muscle cramps and achy joints. "Are we all ready?" I asked.

Freddie wore a black sweater under the leather jacket she found, Andy was wearing a copper brown sweater and dark jean jacket over it with the orange scarf hanging loosely on he neck and Ren seeming to have found a pair of chopsticks, was gathering her hair in a loose bun. They all nodded, well, now let's see how this goes.

* * *

_there you go, and here's the translations, _

*I took classes for Spanish for seven years, apart from that, I had someone to teach me, and really, how can you live in California without speaking a little bit of Spanish?*

*I also think it is for the better, and yes, since you are not that accustomed to me,*

*yeah, it's a bit like that, but games and when you speak it's like that,*

_I hoped you enjoy that, 'til next time._


	7. Chapter 7

_Surprise! I just really wanted to get to this chapter so that you readers could get a bit of an idea of what the guys were sort of thinking, though it's still Ruby's point of view, hope you enjoy!_

_**I don't own TMNT** _

* * *

The way that we went up to the city… wasn't fun. Their car, truck thing was a bit in disrepair at the moment, so we had to walk in the sewers to the underground entrance of April's store, Second Time Around, I was amazed that they still kept that an entrance open, let alone that April still has the shop, but was glad to get out of the smell of the sewer… and embarrassment. Was it bad enough that I made a fool of myself in front of my two crushes? Or that I overheard them talking about us as I was to tell them we were ready? Or that the conversation was in fact about me? I can still hear Raph's voice starting the talk…

_Flashback_

"This is weird ain't it? The time you experiment wit' the stick and you got four girls falling from the ceiling," he chuckled, "just when things get calm, somethin' has ta happen,"

"Yeah," I heard Donnie speak, but it was more of a grumble, he sounded a little worn out, Raph must have heard it too,

"What happened in there, between you and 'er?" he asked as I was about to knock on the door to one of their rooms,

"I …don't know, something odd, I'm usually have more control than what I showed her,"

"Wha'cha do?" Raph asked, I felt a small bud of panic when I heard a huff from Donnie, like he was going to say what happened,

"Well, as I closed the door to my lab I felt her panic, i looked away for a minute to get my things and so that she would get more comfortable, but I couldn't avoid the fact that she was so shy and blushing so much, she looked so, I don't know, cute," I heard Donnie say, my heart skipped a beat, Donnie thought I was cute? _Donnie_ thought _I _was cute? I had to control myself to hear what happened next, "but I guess what caught me off most guard was that she was emanating pheromones and I responded to them," '_what?'_ I thought

"She was what?" Raph echoed my question, not that I needed an answer for it, but the thought that I was sort of right was odd.

"Never mind, you'll never get it," Donnie said, 'I hope so,' I thought to myself, I think I know what it meant,

"W'atever, anyways, she acted pretty weird wit' you than when she was wit' me," Raph said, can you hear a person smile or grin? Because that's what I heard in his voice, there was a slight grin arrogant sound to his voice that usually happens when he knew he was up one on somebody. There was a sound of material being move around and adjusted before Donnie asked,

"Are you saying that because she swooned over you or because how you saw her exiting my lab?" he actually sounded annoyed,

"A bit of both, hey I'm just sayin', she looked freaked out when she got out of there, and she only swooned over me, and she called me hot so that atta mean somethin' right?" I can tell Raph's grin was growing,

"That still doesn't mean that you should go not her head on, she's …well not skittish but cautious, and I know that your behavior is hard, even complex to some people, but you might be overbearing for her,"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, you thought that she was afraid of you when she walked into you the first time, that is a sign that your still a bit judging of others, you also invaded her personal space and mocked her. She later on thought you were going to hurt her friend when you reached for your Sai,"

"No I wasn't, I was goin' for plastic handcuffs," '_ooh bondage_,' no, no! Stop thinking like that. To Donnie's credit, he waved the comment aside, he continue,

"So, she thought you were, she went on the defensive and protected her friend, sure she said she liked you, but she probably doesn't like your temper, I'm not saying that she is not attracted to you, but you pushed her to her limit," Donnie seemed to have a soft growl in his voice, "Also if you had any consideration at all you should leave her alone and let her get use to us,"

"Us? Or just you? Don't think I don't notice how you're actin' towards her. And I didn't hear much when they were talkin' about in the dojo, but I know it was 'bout us and mainly you, not only that but I heard her say purring," I felt my heart drop, they were listening into our conversation and they heard my talking about Donnie!

"By who?" He asked,

"Ruby said that you were, and we all know happens when one of us 'purrs'," he chuckled, "funny ain't it though, her name and my color, almost like destiny,"

"You don't have a chance with her,"

"Oh, and you do?"

_End of Flashback_

What they said and what Freddie said seemed to be true, but that can't be, maybe they meant a chance at romance? But that would mean that Donnie might be thinking about making the TDPS to go to our world whenever they want to, or maybe Don knows that we can't have a chance because he knows that we can't see each other after this. Whatever the reason, Raph seems to think that he can get close to me just because I told him he was hot.

As we walk through the sewers, Leo and Mikey lead the way as Raph was behind us, Donnie stayed behind to work on the TDPS. I don't think they know that I heard them talking about me, but they was an odd silence as we walking through the sewers, but it could be to the fact that they were with girls close their age and didn't knew how to react.

Apart from that, it was freezing! The smell wasn't that bad, but I would so hate it if I ever came here in the summer time. I would have been worried for the guys since they were cold blooded reptiles, but they wore thick sweaters and jackets with jeans. I search in my head to where I have seen them dress like this before when I remembered, in the episode 'Fallen Angel' when they had to rescue Casey from the Purple Dragons and when they meet Angel for the first time.

Great now I sound like Andy when she is all nerdy about it. 'Though' as I thought to myself, 'it could be worse, you could have acted like her when you saw Donnie.' My rational side seem to came up whenever I least expect it.

"Well we're here," I hear Leo say, though it sounded like from afar. I blinked rapidly and shook my head. We were in front of a brick wall, to the side there was a keypad with funny looking symbols. I figure that maybe the wall slides to the side or down, but as Leo type in the code and the wall just vanishes. Us girls gave a small startled sound and Andy slightly squeal,

"Ooh this is the sort of tech from the future isn't it, like when you guys went to investigate Darius on the weapons Cody found but he had the tech to hide the room with a greenhouse huh? Man I thought for sure that it was going to slid or something, it looked really solid" The guys looked at each other,

"Tmnt meet your biggest fan," I mutter sarcastically, though not softly enough because they all looked at me. "Well, she did say she seen all the episodes and as you can see she remembers them all," I tried to explain to them as I nervously took a step back. Sometimes I hate my sarcastic side, much like my fan girl side and my rational side, they just pop up whenever they want to and not when I want them to.

We walked in and climbed up the stairs to a door that looked like it went to the store, I peeked through the small window that was on the door and saw the glass counter with small knickknacks and shelves of books to the wall. Looking to the left there was a spiral staircase going up to maybe April's apartment, to the right was another glass case with jewelry and other knickknacks. I have been here for some hours and it still a little discombobulating that I'm here in this world. Speaking of April…

"Hey, where are Casey and April?" Andy asked, she slightly pushed me to the side to see through the window probably hoping to catch a glimpse of them.

"'Casey surprised April with a two week cruise to the Caribbean that he won on a radio show," Leo answered,

"Lucky," I heard Raph mutter slightly,

I followed the group to the back door of the shop, and I felt the crunch of snow under my feet. It looked fresh like it just fell, white dots floated softly in my vision. Wait, it was fallen snow, or falling anyway, I felt giddy, living close to the cost, we didn't get snow, we get almost a every other form of weather was where we live, and only on the mountains ever got snow. Sure, when I was a kid, my family would take us kids to Reno or Lake Tahoe when it was the beginning or end of the winter season for a weekend vacation, but only when the snow had fallen.

One time I remember when we were coming back home after Reno, we were all in the car driving down the mountain path to we take for the scenic route, dad was driving, mom was looking over the map, and my brothers, Humberto and Mateo, were sleeping. I was getting drowsy myself with seeing the trees and mountains passing by, I was about to close my eyes when I noticed drops of water on the window. I didn't hear any soft thuds that would indicate that it was raining, I blinked several times, and saw snow falling, it was so cool and beautiful, some snowflakes landed on the window and I could barely see the shape of the flake before it melted. It was so cool to see the snowfall but being in it was much cooler.

Flash!

I blinked hurriedly, rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hands, once my eyes adjusted I saw the Andy had her smartphone out.

"Why'd you do that for?" I asked

"Because the look on your faces was so cute, I just had to take a picture!"

Faces?

I looked to around and saw Raph, who was a little ways away, and was avoiding our direction.

"Can I see that?" I asked, she nodded and comes right next to me, it was actually a nice pic, I was looking up with a kind of wondering expression on my face but then I saw Raph's face and I blushed. I guess he was trying to be inconspicuous, but Andy caught it him looking at me, and got it on camera to boot! His back was slightly towards me but he made a sidelong glance. However that was not what made me blush, it was the fact that he was looking at me with a soft, curious, fond, and dare I say it, interested expression on his face! I never thought that those emotions would be mixed into one look. I looked up at him but he still not turned and looked at me.

"Want me to send the picture to you later?" Andy asked, snapping me out of it,

"Yeah… sure…" I said softly, the blush was still probably on my cheeks,

To his credit , he didn't look at me as we went to the sidewalk, and even if he did, I wouldn't know because I was also avoiding his gaze. I guess we were both embarrassed to... Wait a minute, Raphael, embarrassed? And not shouting in anger of the emotional overflow of it, I'm sure he would have done something by n-

Crash!

He walked straight into a pile of trash cans, as funny as it was to see him trying to get out of there, I didn't laugh. Something big must be going on in his mind and, as unfortunately as I came to realize, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Are you ok?" I said as I went to him,

"I'm fine, just fine," he grumbled as he dusted himself off, "why worry bout me, right?" He said in a humorous tune of sarcasm.

"Dude, you shouldn't be thinking that hard, not that you ever do," Mikey said, joking around, Raph for some reason didn't attacked, I would have thought that he would have pounced as soon as he said the words, but either Raph was able to control his temper since the 5 years off the show that we didn't see, or he knew that if he took action from his brother's words, it would draw attention on us, besides that I have no idea why Mikey isn't a pile of bones yet. He only gave a glare to Mikey who kind of squeaked, I couldn't help but giggle. Leo started to walk to the corner of the block, the others stared to walk but I stayed behind with Raph.

As we walked I was thinking of something to say to him, but what to say to a guy that you literally swooned over, kicked in the nose, and almost had him choke on his meal by something that you said that might had made him uncomfortable? Luckily, he spoke first.

* * *

_Cliffhanger~! Ok that might have been mean but, I have to keep you on your toes, hope you like it, 'til next time._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello, I hope that you still enjoying this story, because things are going to take an odd turn, just not right now, _

_**I don't own TMNT** _

* * *

"Look," he said I turned to him, "sorry if I intimidate ya or somethin', it's just that ... I don't know,"

"You just have difficultly trusting people?" I suggested, it was odd actually talking to one of these guys, like he was a normal person and that I was a normal girl, not to say that he is a mutant or anything but he was basically celebrity in my world, and with my random thoughts going in my head, I could barely keep a straight face,

"Yeah, somethin' like that, and I want to start over, if that's alright wit' you," he seemed quite genuine. I nodded stiffly then looked away as I blushed. I tried to distract myself with what was around me, I mean I'm in New York! A girl who hasn't traveled in almost all her life in the city that never sleeps! Wait, is that Las Vegas' saying? One or the other I guess, he coughed,

"Well, we could start wit' introductions right?" he asked, "Hi 'm Raph,"

"Ok, um, I'm Ruby," I said nervously, "you know that, I'm from California,"

"Yeah, I kinda figured, wit' your accent and all," he said, I blinked,

"What accent?" I asked, "You, the one with the Brooklyn accent, are telling me I have an accent?" never in my life have I been told I have an accent, I don't go 'yo dude, you got to check this out'. Not that I was angry, I was surprised.

"Hey, it's not that bad," he said slightly defensively, "'m just not that good wit' words,"

"Yeah, just with your fists," I said, he looked at me oddly and I tried to correct the situation, "I mean, you don't know how else to express yourself and you can get very physical," he arched a brow, "I mean, ooh, you know what I mean," I faced palmed, he looked at me for a while, then he chuckled which turned into a small laugh,

"yeah I get wat you mean," he said calming, I sighed a breath of relief, I didn't realized I was holding my breath 'til I let it go, then a thought came to me,

"Speaking about accents," I said, "how is it that you have this one and Mikey has a surfer boy one?" he snorted slightly,

"That's easy, when Don-I mean- when we got electricity in the first lair, Master Splinter brought a TV," I took account that he tried to hide Donnie in his story, " after fixin' it up, we're able to see the news, cartoons an' old movies. One of dem was an old surfer movie that was probably from the '80s or '70s. He became so obsessed wit' one of the guy's form of talkin' dat he started talkin' like that all the time. I talk like dis because whenever I wanted get out of the lair, I would always come close to a grate that was next to a pizzeria stand that had a guy shouting out orders at his workers. Heh, I guess he was also da one dat I got my additude too, besides he was the only human I could heard from where I was, so I thought that's how humans talked in real life, not like in TV," I smiled

"I guess that makes sense, I couldn't talk properly until I was five," he looked shocked at this,

"Why's that?" he asked,

"Well, I was the first born in my family, my parents weren't really expecting me but they were really happy. However we needed money and my mom was taking care of me at that time, so she went to looking for work when I was about three and asked a friend if she knew of a good babysitter, the friend said that her sister takes care of all of her families children and said that she would asked, it wasn't until then when my mom left me with her that she realized I couldn't speak right. My mom would also point at things and asked if I wanted this or that, which caused me to think almost anything was called 'this' or 'that', which gave Tia Lupe a hard time figuring what I wanted," he laughed at that,

"Didja mean to give 'er a hard time or where you always like that?" he asked

"No! I didn't know what was going on at the moment, but after that, my parents made sure that I would know what things we called, and that they wouldn't make that same mistake with my brothers,"

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, I have two younger brothers, Humberto who's 16 and Mateo who's 9," I smiled sadly as I looked at the ground, "Beto would be so jealous if he knew where I was right now, he always wanted to go to New York, and Matt would have just love being here, playing out here in the snow," a small silence came between us, not knowing what to say, next thing I knew, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, and I almost froze.

In my almost frozen state, I could feel his muscles ripple underneath his jacket as he pulled me closer to him,

"Don't worry, you'll be home soon," he said in soft tone, but I could hear a small strain in his voice. I looked up and saw him with a small smile on his face. I gulped and tried to smile back to him but ducked my head down again, blushing,

"So where are we going? I wasn't really paying attention when we were in the sewer," I asked trying not enjoy the feel of him next to me, how strong he felt, how he lowered his arm so that his hand was at my waist, securely having me at his side,

"We're going to Central Park, it's not far from 'ere,"

Even though is sort of situation was really awkward for me, I smiled. I don't know much about New York but Central Park is one of the places that I always wanted to go to if I ever got the chance to travel. I wonder if we could see the copper sculptor of Alice in Wonderland or visit one of the museums if we have the time.

"I don't know... museums aren't really my thing, but we might see the sculptor," Raphael said,

"What?" I asked then I realized, "did I say that stuff out loud?" He made a small grin,

"Yeah," he chuckled, "it's kinda cute," I looked at him sharply, slightly pushing at him.

"I wasn't trying to be cute," I said angrily, then blushed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice, I just-"

"Ruby, come on, you're slowing us down!" Andy shouted at us, I looked up and saw we were really behind, I smiled weakly, and ceasing the chance of his loosening grip on me, I walked away from him,

"Well, we shouldn't keep them waiting," I said, not sure how to handle this, but hurriedly went to Andy. That is to say almost ran at her, I pull her back slightly making her stop a bit,

"Ruby what happened?" She asked in curious tone,

"None of your business," I said in what I hoped was uninterested form, she smiled slyly,

"Yeah sure, anyways, I kinda need your help in something," she said, I looked at her questionably,

"With what exactly?"

"Can you help me get Mikey's attention?" She asked giving me her best expression of puppy dog eyes,

"Why do you need my help, you've done a pretty good job yourself," I said,

"Yeah but every time I try to get close, he always pulls away, do you think I'm not giving him enough attention?" I chuckled at this, "What?" She asked as though offend,

"I'm sorry, but I think you misunderstood, I think you're giving him too much," she looked confused at this,

"But I thought he would, I mean he's always a bit of an attention seeker, I thought if I gave him some of mine..." She looked so down I couldn't help but, well, help,

"Ok, how about I talk to him, maybe I'll find something that he is interested in, it may also help to give him a bit of space, you know make him miss the adoration, at least that's how I heard it might work." I said, she looked relived, and then she looked behind us,

"Ok, maybe I'll do the same thing with Raph, you know, with you cozying up to him and all," she said, I was about to tell her no, but she was already backing up a bit to walk alongside Raph. So I'm in the gap, walking in between Raph with Andy and Ren, Leo, Mikey and … where's Freddie?

"Hey," I heard her monotone voice from my right, she looked a little uncomfortable,

"Hi Freddie, what happen?" I asked looking at her, her face scrunched up a bit,

"Leo kind of gave me, ah, well, a bit of a talking-to, you know, about slapping Donnie," she said, my eyes widen,

"What?" I asked, shocked, "He didn't … threaten you did he? I thought he would have-"

"No, not like that, he just told me that what I did was understandable," she looked so confused, "and that if you were his sister or best friend, he would have done that same thing if it was a complete stranger, but since it _was_ his brother and I _did_ attacked him, he just me to know that he will have his own talking-to to him and he said that if it happened again, all I have to do is go to him," she seemed distracted that I guess that she didn't know what to think,

"Are you ok?" I asked, she snapped her head up,

"Yeah, I ah, never mind," she said, "I guess I wasn't expecting that, I mean, I thought that he _would_ make a threat, but he was … just … nice?" she asked in a way that said that she didn't believe it,

"Well, he is the most noble of the team he knows how to treat a lady,"

"Yeah, but I haven't been a lady have I?" she said, "So why would he do that, he didn't see me when Andy pulled my sweater, I don't have a simpering voice, how does he know that I'm a girl?" she was confused, she was actually confused, I couldn't help but smile at this, "what are you smiling about?"

"It's just funny, that you don't know how to react to when a boy is trying to be nice to you," I said she still looked confused but also annoyed, "Hey, at least you can keep your cool, I just look awkward,"

"You are a bit of a suck up, you know?" she said, but she had a smile, so it was all in good fun,

"Well, I just like making people happy," I said, "besides, if you remember correctly he had an odd relationship with Kari, so you are probably more lady like than her," she chuckled at that,

"Yeah, I'm a real Marie Antoinette," she said laughing sarcastically,

"Well, since I helped you lift your spirits, can you excuse me, Andy asked me to do something for her," I said, she nodded,

"OK, I heard what she asked of you, just be cautious, alright?" she said patting my back. I went up to the head of the pack, trying to figure out how to get my best friend with her childhood crush, even for a short time, she was a romantic like that, at least I hope, if she thought that she is going to stay here she's got another thing coming,

"Who?" Mikey asked,

"What?" I asked

"Who's got it coming to them?"

"Again, I was talking at loud again?" I said, "This is getting annoying,"

"Hey, no worries dudette I do that sometimes too," he said, I smiled a bit,

"so how much did you hear?" I asked

"Only that someone's got another thing coming to them,"

"Oh, that was nothing," I said trying to think of something, "I was talking about my, uh, brothers," I shrugged, I hoped I looked innocent enough that he would buy it, if I said 'yeah' or 'that's it' in what I said, he probably wouldn't have, that was the flaw that no one seems to get in covering up something, saying stuff like that would so let people know you were you're to something,

"You got brothers?" he asked, attention averted, mission accomplished,

"Yeah," I said mentally sighing in relief, "I'm the eldest, Humberto is the middle child and Mateo is the youngest," I looked to the side, pretending but also thinking of something possible, "I just thought that if they came back early and saw that I was gone, and they thought that they could throw a party without my permission they got another thing coming," there that sounded reasonable, and plausible now that I think about it,

"What do you mean come back early?"

"Oh, they're at their friend's homes for a weekend long sleepover, my parents also are out, having a nice break from work and us so they can have time for themselves," I smiled at the idea of them having a nice relaxing time, dad was planning this weekend for months now as a surprise for mom, a small pause passed by,

"Hey," Mikey said, "I'm sorry about what I said before, I didn't know that you had a knife in your hands," I subconsciously glanced at my hand, then back at Mikey,

"Oh this?" I asked lifting my hand, "it's alright, I barely felt it, I just wasn't expecting the question, I thought the sight of me _literally_ falling for you brother would have been obvious," this seemed like a good place as any to start asking questions for Andy, "besides, I'm not as expressive as Andrea,"

"You mean Andy right?" he asked, I nodded,

"Who else, the way she is with you is very expressive, it's quite obvious that she likes you," before he could make an answer, Leo called out,

"We're here,"

I turn my attention ahead of me, looking around I saw little hills of snow on the sidewalk, icicles hanging from the trees, and... Were those holly, ribbons and lights hanging from the lamppost?

"Hey Leo, why are there Christmas decorations?" I asked, he looked slightly puzzled,

"It's the middle of December, these things been here since before Thanksgiving," 'oh no!' I thought 'Oh no, no!'

"Th-that can't be right!" I exclaimed, "It-It's only the end of March!"

A sense of dread came over me, it didn't make sense! How did we jump more than half the year!

* * *

_Bet you weren't expecting that huh? I'll explain more in the next chapter, 'til next time._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello to you great people that come and read this story, I hope that you enjoy,_

**_I don't own TMNT_**

* * *

8 months, we're 8 months in the future? I stood stock still, as thoughts and ideas went circling around my head,

'How did this happen?'

'Can we go back in time?'

'What if we can't?'

'And if we can, how long will it take?'

'Time travel, really? This is turning into an episode of Doctor Who!'

'Wait- Doctor Who! The TDPS! It works so similarly as the TARDIS! How else would the '87s turtles come here? Almost like what, 10-15 years into the future dimension of themselves, or theirs? Granted it's a long shot but really, what else could it be?'

'If this is happening, why worry? We could stay here for a long time and be back by 8:00,'

'But what if can't and we'll end up at the same time as of right now or farther in time?'

'Why can't I breathe?'

"Ruby, snap out of it," Freddie said shacking my shoulders, I gasped but still felt shock, Andy pulled me away from Freddie and hugged me to her like a mother protecting her child,

"Ruby, calm down," she said as she nodded to Freddie to clean up a bench for me, I was practically hyperventilating with the news as she lead me to the seat,

"We have to go back and tell Donnie about this," I heard Freddie say,

"Um, we don't have to go," Andy said, "They could just call Donnie on their shell cells and he could just add it to the equation," I could hear Freddie growl,

"This isn't like Numb3rs were the mathematician can just add a variable to solve the problem, this is-"

"This is a cartoon world where things are not only possible but probable," Andy reasoned, "and think about it, it's not Numb3r, but Doctor Who," how was it that she had the same idea as I do?

"Doctor what?" Raph asked,

"Doctor Who is a show where a human looking alien time traveler protects the earth with a companion, who is usually an attractive girl, in a machine known as the TARDIS and have wacky adventures through time and space," I said through my hands, I guess everyone looking at me, because I couldn't hear their voices, only the cars honking and walking of pedestrians,

"Time windows, matter transporters, all the alien adventures that these guys go into and you think that's impossible?" I looked up to a voice that was not part of the group but very familiar, a girl in a thick coat and thin chains coming out of pockets came up to us, with long purple hair, "I kinda think nothing's impossible with this guys,"

"Hey Angel," Mikey said waving a hand at her, Andy squealed and came up to her,

"Oh my gosh! You're Angel? Wow, you've grown a lot since the wedding," she was a bit right, her hair was down and straight, taller than us by a few inches, but looked a bit familiar from somewhere else... Can't put my finger on it...

Wait! I do know! The IDW comics, they had a much older looking Angel there, I've been downloading the series on my smartphone, she looked almost exactly like her counterpart, only cleaner... and confused by what Andy said,

"Um, I'm sorry have we met before?" Angel asked stepping back a bit,

"No, not really, I know a bit about you," Andy said looking around, "but best not to talk about it here, too many witnesses," she said with a smile,

"Right," Angel said, "who are all of you girls, are you like some aliens disguised as humans or are you just really old friends that I haven't met before?" She smirked a bit,

"I guess it's a bit of both," I said, "it's complicated,"

"Say no more," she said, "not that I'm complaining, but it's easier to let things go its course if you're with these guys, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Ruby, the others are Freddie," she gave a small fingered salute, "Andy," she smiled and waved, "and Ren," she bowed,

"Hello," Angel said to everyone, "so what's going on here? I would think that you all were going on a date," many of us shifted slightly, "but seeing your expression it's not, is it?"

"No, we were just givin' a tour to Ruby and her friends," Raph said, Angel raised a brow,

"And the reason that I never heard of them before was because?" She asked,

"They're inter-dimension girls that come from a world where we are a cartoon show that showed up today," Mikey said as though this sort of thing happens all the time,

"Right," Angel said, still looking slightly confused, "and I'm guessing that Donnie's not here because he's trying to find a way to get them back home?" I was really starting to like this girl, very smart, even though she only appeared in a few episodes.

"Yeah, so we thought of getting a tour of the east coast since we're from the west coast," Andy said she looked as though she got another idea, "Hey maybe you can show us around?"

"No I'm sorry, I'm kinda meeting someone in a few, but if yer still here, I might,"

"Ooh who are you meeting?" Mikey asked, always into other people's business,

"A guy I met in a pizzeria, his name is Keno, you might like him," she said, Andy's eyes went wide as sauces, I stepped on her foot as I got up so that she wouldn't squeal,

"Well," I said, "let's not keep him waiting, hope everything goes alright, it was nice meeting you," I went up to her and shook her hand,

"Yeah... thanks," she said cautiously, but then sighed, "Well, I see ya later guys," we said our goodbye and once she was far enough that she might not hear us, Andy ran behind a tall pillar, and started laughing out loud, I couldn't help but go and join her,

"Really! I mean really! Ha ha ha, this is so awesome!" She said doing a little dance,

"I know, right? Who'd thought that there would be a Keno in this universe?" I said almost falling to my knees while Freddie, Ren, and the rest of the guys looked confused,

"What are you talking about?" Freddie asked, scratching her head,

"You- you have seen the-ha-the live action movies, right?" Andy asked her trying to speak through her laughing, Freddie nodded and her eyes went wide as well as Ren's, they both looked at each other and started to chuckle then right out laugh,

"What are you girls laughing about?" Leo asked, he and his brothers seem to be getting more confused by the second,

"We'll show you later, I have the movies in my phone," Andy said, wiping a tear away, she started stand straight, still giggling, "That was fun, wasn't expecting that to come at us,"

"It was just a friend in passing, nothing out of the ordinary." Leonardo said,

"Oh you may think that, but it was this universe." Andy said going all dramatic, "Sensing our distress, it sent a character that will relieve us the feelings of the unfortunate news that we just heard,"

I bonked her on the back of the head before Freddie would do anything,

"Andy, there's no need to for that," I said, I blinked, "then again, it was a bit odd that she came at the right time," I said as an afterthought,

"May we go, *giggle* and walk now?" Ren asked, we looked at her, "I just think it may be good way to calm nervous," she looked down, Leo went up to her and smiled, Freddie looked a little agitated, but shook it off,

"A good way to calm _the nerves,_ but good try," he said giving her a small pat on the back, she went a little red,

"Arigato, Leonardo-san," she said bowing, he looked sheepish. These guys are still uncomfortable with us treating them like normal people, odd. I looked at Freddie, she sigh and nodded,

"How about we walk around for half an hour?" I suggested, everyone agreed, we stretched a bit, and started walking down the path, I took a breath and looked around again taking everything fully. It was really pretty, the icicles hanging from the branches with snow, some people were on sleds on the taller hills, at the distance there was a snowball fight.

Was it because we're in a cartoon world and that everything seems so peaceful or is it because almost all parks are this friendly? Then again only at night it seems to be the most dangerous, and counting the times that they have previously put themselves in it, that's a lot.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard from a distance,

WHAM

A snowball hit me at the face with great force that I fell down. Freezing cold water went dripping into my jacket as I got up. Shacking off as much of the snow that I can, I looked over at a little boy that was holding a frozen pose of throwing something at someone, and looked scared. His mitten had a few snow chunks,

"I'm sorry!" he said running up to me, the guys backed up a little, maybe trying to hide themselves a bit,

"It's alright, it was an accident," I said trying to console him, he really looked sorry, the fall must have looked bad, he looked so much like Mateo… and he was crying "hey," I lifting his chin up, "what's your name kid?" I asked,

"Timmy," he said,

"Well Timmy, if you want to make it up to me, you better start running," I smiled at him, lift a small amount of snow in my hand, he looked at the amazed but smiled back, he ran to his friends, yelling at them to look out for the lady in green. I felt the rest of my friends, coming with me to join the game,

"And the great snow battle of New York begins," Andy said with great dramatic effect, she went and throw a snowball at a branch that was heavy with snow, that gave way and fell on the children. And I will quote from Mulan 'they just popped out of the snow, like daisies!' but they really were ok of it, they yelled, "instant fort!" and pushed the snow to the sides and really did made a fort.

It really was a great fun, playing with these kids, the guys also joined in later on, I guess they were cheating a little by using their ninja skills to duck and dodge the flying snowballs that came at them, though I think that Raph was showing off a bit. Still it was a way to spend some time with them and I saw Andy and Mikey seeming to bond, with Mikey sending the first snowball at her, she smiled and they had a little snow battle of their own. Raphael, Ren and I attacked the fort, while Freddie and Leo went behind it and attacked, it was great and nobody saw that they weren't humans. I think it was one of the few days that they felt really human.

"I think *gasp* I need *gasp* a break," I said as I went to another bench, I haven't been in a snowball fight like that for a long time, I couldn't stop the constant giggling that came out as I caught my breath, there was a thump next to me, and Raph was sitting there.

"So, how ya likin' New York?" he asked,

"It great, a little too cold for my taste, but I could live with it," I joked, "I would miss home though," I said looking up into the sky, behind the clouds above, it was turning to a soft pink,

"What's yer home like?" he asked,

"It's great, we're a few hours from everywhere important, San Francisco, Bodega Bay, Napa, but we don't really need to go anywhere like that to calm down, a walk or picnic around the foothills is all you need to relax," I sighed, yet smiled, "great food and great wine everywhere," I laughed, "oh man I sound like an advertisement,"

"No, it's ok, ya seem to really enjoy yer home," he said, "I'd feel the same way about my home, I actually do, New York is my kind of town, but yeah there are time I'd like some peace and quiet, so I sometimes I come up here and walk around the park or run around the rooftops to cool my head," I could easily imagine that, for all the gruff hard exterior that he showed, he does have a softness to him that I have admired.

Like when he was being chased around New York and he hid in a blind old lady's home after the invasion of the trycarratons, and he still helped her out and gave her the money that Touch and Go were stealing.

Or when he was protecting that kid with the cap from the mob, because his mom was a reporter and got a big scope about their gang. Thinking of all those things made me realized how much guilt I have for him,

"I never did properly apologized for kicking you in the face," I said reddening a bit as I looked ahead, Ren and Leo were having a conversation in Japanese, Freddie was chasing around a few kids that managed to get snow in her jacket, and Andy and Mikey seemed to team up and were trying to concur the fort, "I really am sorry about that, I don't know what came over me, I just-"

"Hey no big deal, you were just protectin' yer friend, and I know that I looked like I was reachin' for my Sai but I was just getting' these," he said as he pulled out a piece of black plastic and handed it to me, "we've been using these to bind the crooks that we catch in the street, so when the cops come their ready for the pickin'," I examined the plastic piece, it was those thing that bound knick-knacks together in thrift shops, or those things that you find in hardware stores, before I could ask any more questions, or actually finished my apology, someone called out,

"We better get going, it's been more than two hours now," Freddie said causing the kids plus Andy and Mikey to groan, I was a little relieved because it was getting really cold, and even started to darken, then I remembered that it was winter time in New York, so night time would come sooner.

"Yes, I think that is wise, I am almost frozen to the bone," Ren said, she looked at Freddie, who gave her a smell smile and a nod,

"Alright, but we should get some pizza," Andy said, we all looked at her, "come on, California girls having New York pizza, the real birthplace of this dish, how can we miss an opportunity like this?"

"Ok," I said, "It would be best that we do warm up a bit before we went back," I said shivering, then Andy wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug, she then went to Mikey,

"Where is the best pizzeria in New York?" she asked, before he could answer, there was an odd ringing coming from his pocket. Taking out his shell cell, he answered it,

"Hello, Mikey here," he said to his phone, he then got this surprised look in his face, "What are you doing there? And what are you doing with Donnie's phone?"

Pause,

"Yes it's a phone, not what you call it,"

Pause,

"Uh, yeah, we were about to- hey, hold on to your shells, don't get too excited," he said sounding annoyed but he was smiling,

Pause,

"Dude, those topping are never going to be in any menu in this world and anyway you still didn't answer my question,"

Another long pause,

"Alright, I didn't get any of that so we'll get the pizzas and you'll tell us when we get to the lair, oh and don't get too surprised with what or who we bring ok?"

Pause,

"Ok, well see you there," he hanged up,

"Who was that Mikey?" Leo asked Mikey as he put away his shell cell, still keeping his smile he said,

"Oh, it was just other Mikey,"

* * *

_I hope you liked that, if there's are people reading this, I'd hoped that there would be more reviews, not that I'm complaining, many of the reviews are really nice, I just want a few more, if it's not too much to ask. Anyways, 'til next time_


End file.
